


Perfect

by fvckin_gay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gay, I’m @nongenericcroissantrolls, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Written for a challenge on tumblr, first time writing in a while, inspired by Ed Sheeran’s Perfect, so it’s there, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckin_gay/pseuds/fvckin_gay
Summary: Freddie and Jim’s perfect night.Rated Teen And Up for language.





	Perfect

__

_ “Jim, darling, wake up.” _ __   
  
Moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating the two men in the room they shared. Jim was turned away from Freddie, clutching a pillow.   
“Freddie?” Jim asked, turning to look at his love.   
“Yes, darling?”   
Jim grabbed the clock on the bedside table and sighed, “I love you, but I think you might have overlooked the fact that it’s bloody midnight.”   
“Jim, I need you to wake up and come with me to the garden.”   
“It’s too early, you bastard!”    
Freddie chuckled, “Yeah, that’s kind of the point.”   
“Sit the fuck down and go back to sleep,” Jim covered his own head with a pillow while making a rude gesture.   
“Please?” Freddie rested his chin on the Irishman ’s arm. Jim removed the pillow from his face with a sigh, threw off the blankets, and got up.   
“Thank you, dear, now come with me, I have a surprise for you.”   
“Hold on a second, I need to find my shoes.”   
“Forget them, darling, let’s go,” Freddie reached for Jim’s hand and guided him out of the bedroom.   
-   
Walking through the house, they had gained a few shadows. Oscar and Delilah were following right behind them, curious as to what their dad was up to. When they reached the door to the garden, however, Freddie had to shoo them away.    
“Go on, this isn’t for you,” he said, nudging them along.   
“Never thought I’d see the day you told them to go away,” Jim chuckled.   
“Well it’s not every day you decide to do something nice for your husband, now is it? This is just for us.”   
Jim raised his eyebrow at that. Freddie was always doing nice things for him, so what was so special about this time that warranted his admitting to it? Freddie laughed at the quizzical look on his face and grabbed his lover’s hand before opening the door.   
-   
It was gorgeous outside. The light from the moon and the buildings surrounding the house lit the yard, giving Jim an amazing view of what Freddie had set up. There was a picnic blanket under one of the trees in bloom with wine and red roses, the thorns picked off. Freddie led Jim over and sat him down, moving the needle to play music on the record player he brought out just an hour or so earlier. As the beginning vocals of You Take My Breath Away started, he poured a glass of wine and handed it to his love.   
“What’s all of this for?” Jim asked with a smile on his face.   
“Oh, nothing at all too important, darling. Just thought you deserved to have a lovely time tonight.”   
“Oh really? Well now, not too sure wine was the way to go, then,” Jim said, raising the glass with a little laugh.   
Freddie’s face crumpled and his breathing quickened, “Oh no, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinki-“   
“I’m just joking, dear,“ Jim stopped Freddie. “It’s perfect.”   
Freddie gave Jim a shaky smile, visibly relaxing at the news.   
“I’m sorry, love,” Jim said, placing his hand under his boyfriend’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss.   
Freddie looked down at Jim’s lips and moved the Irishman’s hand up to his cheek, nuzzling into it as he held it there. They sat like that for a few moments, each one focusing solely on the other.   
The first notes of The Millionaire Waltz floated through the air and Freddie stood up, pulling his love up with him by the hand that was just resting on his cheek. He placed the hand on his waist and grabbed the other as he drew Jim closer.    
_ “Bring out the charge of the love brigade, there is spring in the air once again~”  _ Freddie sang along softly, his head on Jim’s shoulder.   
Jim laughed, leading Freddie in the dance. They swayed along to the music, two steps forward, one step back, repeat.    
__ “You make me feel like a millionaire~” the song faded out, making way for the next.   
“Would you look at us, dancing in the middle of the night, fancying ourselves in love like kids,” Jim said softly.   
“We are kids, we aren’t grown until we admit it, darling. Don’t age yourself, you’re plenty young.” Freddie moved his head from Jim’s shoulder, looking into his eyes and studying the little wrinkles around them.   
“I’m 47 years old, I’m not exactly a babby, Freddie.”

“47 years and you've still not had half of what the world has to offer, of course you’re young,“ he said with a dopey grin on his face.   
“Whatever you say, love,” and with that, Jim twirled Freddie and sent him into a fit of giggles as he came back into his arms.

The music came to a stop. Freddie and Jim moved their dance over to the record player and Freddie turned himself around so Jim was hugging him from behind, chin on his shoulder as he flipped over the record. 

_ “Caaannnn anybodyyyy find meeee somebody toooo looooove?~”  _

Freddie turned back around, grabbing Jim’s hand to dip him downwards. Jim watched Freddie, a smile on his face that served to deepen the crinkles around his eyes. As the music picked up, Freddie began singing to the man in front of him as their own pace quickened, jumping and twirling around in the garden they cared for together. 

_ “I’ve spent all my years in believing you, but I just can’t get no relief~” _

Jim spun Freddie outwards and Freddie reached down to grab one of the roses from the blanket, so when he was spun back, he had it between his teeth. Jim laughed and pulled Freddie in close, rubbing their noses together. They continued their movements, bouncing from foot to foot as they spun around dizzyingly.

_ “I work ‘til I ache in my bones! At the end of the day, I take home my hard earned pay all on my own~” _

Freddie took the rose from his mouth and threw it away, laughing as Jim lifted him up and turned in circles. He was set back on the ground only to be dipped way down low, very nearly parallel to the ground, and hoisted back up into his love’s arms.

_ “They say I’m going crazy! They say I got a lot of water in my brain, got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe in~” _

Jim relinquished hold of Freddie’s waist and they moved to stand by each other, each with one hand holding the other’s and pretending to conduct an orchestra, head banging to the beat of the song.

_ “I just keep losing my beat! It’s ok, it’s alright, I ain’t gonna face no defeat! I just gotta get out of this prison cell, one day I’m gonna be free, Lord!~” _

Jim picked up Freddie bridal-style and spun around to the best of his abilities, Freddie holding on for dear life and shrieking with laughter.

_ “Find me somebody to love! Find me somebody to love!~” _

They held each other’s hands and began to spin in a circle like kids playing Ring-Around-the-Rosy, slowly at first, but building up speed as the song built up volume.

_ “Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love, love, love~” _

They collapsed on the ground, dizzy from all of their dancing. Freddie brought Jim’s hand up to his face and placed a kiss on his knuckles, then holding the hand over his heart.

Freddie released his grip on his boyfriend and moved to turn down the volume of the music.

“Oh come on now, Freddie, what are we to do now the music’s gone?” Jim called, slightly out of breath.

“I think I know, darling.”

Freddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, holding it in front of his love. Jim immediately got up and looked down at it and suddenly it all made sense why Freddie was so concerned with the night being perfect, even dismissing the cats.

“Jim, dear, I love you. I always have, right from the moment you first told me to fuck off. I mean, if we’re being honest, that’s got to be what sealed the deal-” Jim laughed. Freddie smiled at him, “We won’t be able to get an official wedding, but I was thinking as long as  _ we _ both knew, then… oh, I don’t know. The children would love to have you as their dad and I’d love to have you as my husband, darling.”

“The children?” Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

“The cats, Jim, the cats! They love you, dear, I’m beginning to think they’re traitors. So what do you say? Would you be my husband?”

Jim laughed, “I can’t believe you let me come out here the way I am. I look a mess and here you are proposing to me!”

“A mess? Oh heavens no, darling, you look perfect. I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Freddie said.

“Well I know how much you wanted tonight to be perfect, so if I wasn’t enough to ruin it, then I guess this really is love. Of course I’ll be your husband, dear, I practically was already.”

Freddie bounced on the balls of his heels, the biggest smile on his face as he slipped the ring on Jim’s finger. When the gold band was on, Jim captured his husband’s lips in a kiss.

“Now come on, dear, we’re married. Let’s dance some more,” Jim said, turning the record player’s volume back on.

_ “Ooh, love, ooh loverboy~” _

Freddie held out his hand for Jim to hold as they moved back into each other. And so, in the light of the moon above, the two husbands fell back into their pattern, two steps forward, one step back, repeat.


End file.
